DAMN! I LOVE THAT KYOJIN!
by ninamum itha
Summary: Demi mengungkap jati diri Eren, Irvin memeritahkan Rivaille untuk menyembunyikan Eren. Tapi, Rivaille benar-benar menyembunyikan Eren, tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu selain dirinya. Chapter 2 Updateeeee! Bromance adventure Riren n JeaMin. CANON UNIVERSE!
1. Chapter 1

Ninamum itha present

.

**DAMN! I LOVE THAT KYOJIN!**

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime-sensei

.

**Summary**; "Oi,oi bocah, santai sajalah, maksudku, sandiwaramu itu. Jika kau lapar kau boleh makan apa saja, tapi memakan saudarimu sendiri, ck. Atau kau mau berubah jadi titan lagi? Baguslah, tunjukkan padaku bagaimana caramu melakukannya!"

Ucap Rivaille acuh. Canon yang diacak-acak sama aku.

**Warning**; Fic yang gak bisa di bilang canon tapi gak bisa dibilang AU. Gak menggunakan EyD dengan baik karena bebas itu lebih seru, berkembang ke arah suka-suka author dan yang pasti bromance karena aku Fujoshi. Kritik dan saran diterima karena ini 1st fic saya di fandom SnK. So, please be gentle.

**Rated; **Aku pengen bikin rated EEEEEMMMM karena kemarenan baru aja 17. Tapi chapter ini T dulu, karena kalo K+ juga gak pantes sih _-_

_Oke desu, check this out!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Pagi ini saat aku terbangun, segalanya berubah._

Masih segar dalam ingatanku saat kemarin tertidur di padang rumput bersama Mikasa. Kami berdua sedang mencari kayu bakar, maksudku Mikasa yang mencari kayu bakar. Kemudian bertemu dengan Hannes yang suka mengolokku.

Ya, benar, aku hanya sedang bermimpi, tidak ada titan yang menerobos dinding, aku juga mungkin sedang tertidur di padang rumput lagi. "Hah...hahahahaha...hahaaa! Ini semua cuma mimpi"

"_Kaki ibu sudah hacur karena reruntuhan puing-puing... Meskipun bisa keluar ibu takkan bisa berlari. Kau mengerti 'kan?"_

Itu semua...

"_Untuk yang terkhir kalinya tolong dengarkanlah ibumu!"_

Cuma...

"_EREN, MIKASA, HIDUPLAH!"_

Mimpi.

_Pagi ini saat aku terbangun, segalanya berubah._

_._

Eren terbangun. Dadanya berdegup cepat, pelipisnya basah keringat, matanya menjarah semua yang ada di hadapannya. Andai saja tubuhnya tak terasa mati seperti ini, Eren pasti sudah bangkit dan mencari Ibunya dan Mikasa.

"Oi! Sudah puas tidurnya? Atau kau mau tidur terus berlagak seperti tidak ada ada yang terjadi? Bocah."

Eren tersentak, saat ia merasa sedang sendiri di dalam ruangan pengap dan sempit dengan pembatas jeruji-jeruji besi, Tunggu! Kenapa ia bisa berada di penjara?

"Aku, dimana aku? Mika- arrgh!" Eren memerhatikan rantai yang membelenggu kedua pergelangan tangannya.

PRANNG!

Rivaille, yang tadi mengajak Eren bicara kini merasa kesal karena diacuhkan, ia menggebrak jeruji besi Eren dengan satu kakinya.

"Oi! Titan sialan, jangan coba mengelabuiku dengan pura-pura bingung seperti itu. Atau kau mau aku patahkan saja rahangmu agar kau diam!"

Eren kembali terdiam, ia memandangi sosok tak lebih dar160 cm yang sedang memelototinya garang.

"Eee... Ano, kau siapa? Apa kau tahu aku ada dimana? Dan apa kau melihat saudari perempuanku?" tanya Eren. Ia rasa ia tak bisa lama-lama berada disana, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

PRAANG!

Lagi-lagi Rivaille menendang jeruji besi itu, namun kali ini hingga besinya bengkok.

"AKULAH SATU-SATUNYA YANG BERTANYA DISINI!"

Kali ini, Eren benar-benar terdiam. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tapi lelaki yang mungkin berumur sekitar 14 tahun ini ada kaitannya mengapa ia terjebak di penjara itu.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Rivaille yang kali ini sudah terlihat lebih tenang.

"Eren Jeager, dari Shigansina." Jawab Eren suaranya terdengar pelan dan lesu.

"Yaampun... Bukan itu yang kutanyakan." Rivaille memalingkan wajahnya dari Eren, ia rasa mengintrogasi orang yang baru saja pulih setelah mengamuk dan menghacurkan hampir seluruh kota itu tidak ada gunanya. Mungkin nanti setelah keadaannya sudah pulih dan cukup layak menerima siksaan.

"Saudari perempuanmu, Mikasa Ackerman?" kata Rivaille, ia bertanya dengan wajah datar dan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Ya, dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Eren antusias, sekarang setelah ayahnya pergi entah kemana, dan ibunya mati dimakan titan, hanya Mik-

"Kau mematahkan kakinya, memakannya, membunuhnya, kau tidak ingat?" tanya Rivaille. Kini raut datarnya berubah menjadi curiga.

Eren justru memelototi Rivaille yang (dia pikir) berbicara seenaknya padanya. "JANGAN BERCANDA, KATAKAN PADAKU YANG SEBENARNYA!" teriak Eren. Ia memandang Rivaille garang.

"Oi,oi bocah, santai sajalah, maksudku, sandiwaramu itu. Jika kau lapar kau boleh makan apa saja, tapi memakan saudarimu sendiri, ck. Atau kau mau berubah jadi titan lagi? Baguslah, tunjukkan padaku bagaimana caramu melakukannya!"

Ucap Rivaille acuh.

"KAU! Siapa yang titan, keluarkan aku! Keluarkan aku!"

Namun suasana ramai itu tak lama terjadi saat komandan Irvin datang membawa sepucuk surat perintah dari pengadilan.

"Rivaille, kali ini aku ingin kau bersabar. Kita akan menyembunyikan anak ini dari pengadilan 'kan?" sekarang kau harus memindahkannya. Aku sedang berdalih, jadi urusi dengan benar yang satu ini."

Sementara Rivaille hanya menghela napas. Sekali pun ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan Eren. Namun perintah Irvin adalah mutlak untuknya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengurusnya, tapi kalau dia macam-macam, akan ku tebas lehernya." Kata Rivaille, ia lalu mengambil kunci sel Eren dan membukanya.

"Kau dengar itu Eren Jeager?" kata Irvin seakan meminta Eren tak melakukan hal yang macam-macam agar bisa selamat dari tebasan Rivaille.

Eren enggan menjawab. Lagi pula bisa apa anak berumur 14 tahun ini padanya. Sampai Mikasa datang dan menghajarnya...

Mikasa.

"Ano... Saudariku, maksudku Mikasa. Dia tidak benar mati 'kan?" tanya Eren pada Rivaille yang kini membuka borgol tangannya. Orang ini sepertinya akan membawa Eren kesuatu tempat, entah kemana.

Rivaille masih bingung dengan Eren yang _tau-tau titan _dan _tau-tau manusia, tau-tau marah _dan _tau-tau lemah _seperti ini. Eren memakan saudarinya tapi sekarang ia menanyakannya.

"Mikasa... Apakah..." Suara Eren kembali terdengar, nadanya seperti orang putus asa.

Rivaille lalu menganggkat Eren dalam sekali gerakan. Tubuhnya kecil tetapi ternyata kuat sekali. Rivaille membawa Eren layaknya karung kentang persediaan dapur.

"Kau benar tidak ingat?" tanya Rivaille. Untuk ukuran orang yang bersandiwara, bagi Rivaille Eren terlalu bagus. Ia seperti sungguhan merasa kehilangan saudarinya.

"Untuk apa aku bertanya..." jawab Eren lesu.

Rivaille tidak menjawabnya, ia kemudian menutup tubuh Eren dengan jubah pasukan pengintai miliknya dan membawa Eren pergi kesuatu tempat dimana hanya Rivaille yang tahu. Irvin yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan itu agar saat ia dalam keadaan terdesak, Irvin benar-benar tidak tahu dimana Rivaille menyembunyikan Eren.

**[Dinding Sina]**

Di sebuah ruangan mewah, didalam istana. Lantai marmernya berkilau licin karena selalu disikat dengan rajin. Ruangannya terang karena jendela-jendelanya yang dibiarkan terbuka. Tepat di tengah ruangan, komandan pixis, Irvin, Nile dawk dan Raja Balto duduk bersama; membicarakan sesuatu yang...

"Menurutku itu sangat penting. Kabar simpang siur mengenai kadet yang berubah menjadi titan dan melawan titan-titan yang lain. Bagaimana menurut kalian" Yang mulia Balto penghuni istana didalam dinding Sina itu angkat bicara.

"Menurut saya, itu bukanlah kabar simpang siur, tiga orang kadet di ketahui telah melihatnya langsung. Masalahnya sekarang, seorang kadet yang bisa berubah jadi titan itu keberadaannya entah berada dimana." Sambut Nile Dawk si _danchou _polisi militer itu cepat. Yaa, itulah loyalitasnya 'para pelindung raja' yang sekali pun belum pernah melihat titan.

"Lalu kemana kadet itu? Bagaimana dengan tiga orang kadet yang melihatnya?" tanya raja Balto sambil mencomot beberapa potong kue kering yang manis.

"Tapi yang mulia," Sela Irvin. "Seorang kadet yang melihatnya telah gugur saat melindungi dinding Rose"

"Bagaimana dengan dua kadet yang lain, kita masih bisa menggali informasi dari mereka?" Timpal Nile.

Sementara itu Pixis menyimak arah pembicaraan ini dengan cermat. Pembicaraan ini akan sangat lucu mengingat satu orang bodoh dan satu orang yang tidak ingin dibodohi, di bodohi oleh satu orang yang tidak bodoh.

"Sebelum melanjutkan percakapan ini lebih lanjut, saya ingin meminta ijin kepada yang mulia untuk menyerahkan penyelidikan ini kepada kami pasukan pengintai." kata Irvin dengan wajah meyakinkannya yang khas.

Hal ini tentu saja mengundang tanda tanya. Namun Nile Dawk yang hobinya cari muka didepan para petinggi istana langsung menyanggahnya.

"Yang mulia, pada saat kejadian pasukan pengintai sedang melakukan patroli, jadi kalau ingin melakukan penyelidikan 'pun sebenarnya mereka malah akan mulai dari awal lagi karena tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang melihatnya. Bukan 'kah lebih baik polisi militer yang menyelesaikan kasus ini karena tentunya kami lebih paham akan situasi ini."

Raja Balto hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan Nile. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Pixis?" tanya sang raja.

Pixis mengawali pendapatnya dengan senyum yang 'manis' sekali."Sebenarnya aku juga tertarik dengan penyelidikan ini. Tapi aku masih memiliki tugas yang menumpuk, kalau Irvin dan pasukannya yang memang sudah **biasa **menghadapi titan kurasa akan lebih cakap menangani penyelidikan ini. Bukannya polisi militer **tidak bisa** apa lagi pasukan kalian terdiri dari 10 lulusan-lulusan terbaik setiap tahunnya. Tapi bukankah... Keselamatan raja adalah prioritas kalian? Bagaimana kalian melndungi raja kalau kalian malah sibuk mengurusi kadet yang **katanya **bisa berubah jadi titan itu?" kata Pixis sambil melempar senyum penuh arti kepada Irvin.

"Tapi masalahny-" kata Nile

"Kurasa Pixis benar. Polisi militer harus tetap disini melindungiku. Nyawaku lebih berharga dari siapa pun dalam dinding ini."

Irvin membalas tatapan 'penuh arti' dari Pixis datar. Ia rasa tugasnya dalam melindungi penyelidikan Eren tuntas. Tinggal Rivaille yang menyelesaikannya.

"Saya rasa ini sudah cukup jelas. Penyelidikan ini di serahkan pada kami pasukan pengintai." Tutup Erwin yang lebih seperti tiga kali ketukan palu di persidangan.

**[Dinding Sina, distrik Stohess]**

Lembaran-lembaran kertas koran bertebaran di sepanjang jalan. Hitch yang kini sedang berjalan berdua dengan Annie memungut satu lembar yang berserakan di kakinya.

_Berita hangat._

_MANUSIA, BERUBAH JADI TITAN SAAT PENYERANG TEMBOK ROSE._

_SALAH SEORANG DARI KADET YANG MELIHATNYA TEWAS DI LAHAP OLEH TITAN JADI-JADIAN ITU..._

"Hmmm... Hei Annie, saat itu kau juga di sana 'kan, apa kau melihatnya? Orang yang berubah menjadi titan itu?" tanya Hitch dengan wajah yang tidak penasaran. Ekpresinya memang selalu seperti itu, seperti kucing licik yang tahu segalanya.

"Tidak."

"Mmm... Sayang sekali yaa... Kalau memang ada, aku sangat iiingin melihatnya. Hihihi. Ya 'kan Annie pasti dia kereen sekali." gumam Hitch.

Annie menghetikan langkahnya, membiarkan Hitch berjalan sendirian tanpa menyadari dirinya sudah pergi ketempat yang berlawanan arah dengannya. Annie berjalan turun mengikuti tangga yang mengarahkannya pada sebuah ruangan bawah tanah. Cukup jauh ia berjalan hingga ia sampai kesebuah tempat yang sangat gelap, hanya seberkas cahaya dari lilin penerangan untuk ruangan itu.

"Seluruh tubuhmu, aku tidak yakin bisa di pakai lagi atau tidak. Namun jika kau benar-benar ingin hidup, turutilah kata-kataku." kata Annie. Ia menyuapi sesendok bubur dingin yang ia buat tadi pagi sebelum meninggalkan orang ini sendiri di ruang bawah tanah.

"Setelah kau memakan obatmu, aku akan pergi lagi. Jangan ribut dan jangan buat kekacauan atau aku akan, membunuhmu." kata Annie. "Aku akan kembali lagi lusa, ingat, aku tidak menyelamatkan atau pun merawatmu. Jika kau ingin sembuh, sembuhlah dengan kemampuanmu sendiri, jika kau ingin hidup, berusahalah hidup dan jangan berterima kasih padaku karena sekali lagi. Aku tidak berusaha menolongmu **sama sekali**." Annie lalu kembali menyuapi sesendok bubur kepada orang yang seluruh tubuhnya di perban itu.

Setelah selesai, Annie meninggalkan tubuh tak berdaya itu sendirian. Ia pergi tanpa sekali pun menoleh kebelakang.

.

.

.

Seekor kuda melaju dengan kencang dengan membawa dua orang laki-laki di atas punggungnya. Kuda ini melesat melewati rimbunan pohon yang menjulang tinggi di samping kanan-kirinya.

Eren meringis ngeri menyadari bahwa ada beberapa titan yang mengejar mereka di belakang. "Kapten, a-ada titan yang mengejar kita di belakang." kata Eren dengan suara gemetar.

"Aku tahu. Sekarang kendarai kuda ini, aku akan menghabisinya dengan cepat." kata Rivaille. Ia lalu menggunakan manuver 3D-nya untuk ber-manuver di pohon.

Seperti kata Rivaille, Eren lalu mengendarai kuda berwarna hitam itu. Untuk sesaat Eren menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Rivaille sedang menebas titan kelas 7 meter yang sedang mengejar merekadengan cepat. Dirinya tak habis pikir dengan Rivaille yang membawanya ke dinding Maria dan lagi mereka hanya berdua.

"Hiya! Hiyaa!" Eren memacu kudanya lebih cepat lagi.

Tak lama saat tidak melihat Rivaille atau pun ada titan lagi yang mengejarnya. Tepat di hadapan Eren. Titan kelas 15 meter menghadang jalannya, namun sebelum sempat menghentikan Eren, Rivaille yang muncul dari samping kanan pepohonan menebas tengkuk titan itu. Dengan gesit Rivaille lalu kembali menaiki kuda dengan Eren lagi.

"Su-sugoi." puji Eren yang kehabisan kata-kata untuk menggambarkan seberapa kerennya Rivaille tadi.

"Simpan pujianmu itu karena aku tidak akan terpengaruh oleh itu. Sekarang singkirkan kepalamu di hadapanku, aku tidak dapat melihat jalan kalau begini!" Rivaille menggeplak kepala Eren yang duduk di depannya itu.

Eren memegangi kepalanya yang barusan di 'geplak' "Lagi pula, siapa suruh kapten chibi begini jadinya tidak kelihat-"

PLAKK!

Rivaille kembali memukul kepala Eren, kali ini tanpa ampun karena Eren sampai hampir jatuh dari kuda.

"Su-sumimasen deshita." gumam Eren.

"Sudah kubilang singkirkan kepalamu itu, bocah!" kata Rivaille.

Eren yang takut akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya agar tidak mengahalangi pengelihatan Rivaille.

"Lagi pula kapten, kenapa tidak bawa 2 kuda saja sih" tanya Eren. Ia berpegangan pada pelana kuda tempatnya duduk.

"Kau pura-pura lupa atau memang bodoh? Bahkan Irvin meminta agar dia tidak tahu keberadaanmu. Jika aku menggunakan 1 kuda lagi, maka anak buahku pasti curiga. Dan lagi kau jangan berpegangan pada pelana kuda. Bodoh!" untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini Rivaille memukul kepala Eren.

"A-aauwh! Bagaimana bisa, kau duduk dibelakangku dan aku harus bertahan dengan menunduk, jika tidak berpegangan aku bisa jatuh!" Teriak Eren. Tepat dan melengking di telinga Rivaille.

Rivaille merasa setiap perkataan Eren adalah hinaan untuknya seperti 'Bagaimana bisa, kau cebol dan aku yang tinggi dengan kau yang cebol, jika saja kau tidak cebol tapi kau memang cebol!'

"Aku mengerti." kata Rivaille.

Eren bersorak dalam hati 'Akhirnyaa!' ia berpikir Rivaille akan mengalah dan memberikan kemudi padanya. Rivaille akan pindah kedepan dan Eren di belakang, jadi tidak perlu ada yang menunduk. Ya 'kan? Kapten Rivaille berpikir seperti itu 'kan?

Dan Rivaille memegang dua sisi pinggang Eren. Dengan entah kekuatan dari mana padahal mereka sedang berkuda, Rivaille membalik tubuh Eren sehingga berhadapan dengannya.

Eren terkaget hingga ia tak mengerti harus apa lagi. Ia menatap Rivaille yang kini berhadap-hadapan denganya.

'YA AMPUN KAPTEN, DENGAN POSISI SEPERTI INI? SAAT SEDANG BERKUDA? DIKEJAR-KEJAR TITAN PULA...'

Eren merasa dalam posisi seperti ini, Rivaille jauuuh lebih besar daripada dia. Berkali-kali lipat lebiih seram dari sebelumnya. Eren merasa tulang ekornya sangat sakit karena terhantam pelana kuda. Belum lagi betisnya yang berada di atas paha Rivaille bergesekan dengan perlatan manuver 3D-nya Rivaille. Rasanya sakit, perih dan...

"Sudah begini masih mau jatuh juga, kau itu mau cari mati ya? Cepat pegangan! Otak udang!" maki Rivaille.

Nah...

Eren mengerti maksudnya pegangan, melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya Rivaille 'kan?

Maksudnya "_Peluk aku" _'kan?

"Tetap saja menghalangi pandanganku, bersandarlah..." Jujusr saja, Rivaille sendiri bingung kenapa suasananya malah jadi begini. "Dipundakku." lanjutnya yang entah kenapa menjadi ragu.

Eren harus apa?

Eren bahkan lebih parah dari pada para princess yang berkuda dengan pangerannya, belum lagi posisi mereka...

Eren harus nurut.

"Sumimasen heichou," kata Eren sebelum akhirnya ia menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher si chibi kapten ini.

Eren hanya berharap kalau mereka bisa sampai dengan selamat kembali ke dinding Maria. Walau pun tulang ekornya harus menghatam pelana, belum lagi dapat kesempatan 'emas' memeluk _Heichou chibi _yang _kawaii _sekali ini.

.

.

.

Armin menaiki satu per satu tangga kasur miliknya dan Jean. Awalnya ia agak heran kenapa Jean yang dulu '_ngebet' _jadi polisi militer kini malah berada satu asrama bahkan menjadi roomate-nya di asrama pasukan pengintai. Yup. Pasukan pengintai.

Jean Krischtein jadi pasukan pengintai?

"Hei Jean, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Armin. Ia melongok ke penghuni kasur yang ada dibawahnya.

Jean sedan memikirkan seseorang, seseorang yang membuatnya masuk ke korps pasukan pengintai ini. Bocah tengik yang dari awal masuk kamp pelatihan selalu berkoar-koar bahwa dia akan membasmi seluruh titan. Bocah yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa jadi titan. Memikirkan wajah sok ganteng Eren Jeager yang menyeba-

Eh?

Eh?

Kenapa wajahnya berubah jadi lembut begitu? Kenapa warna matanya lebih mirip birunya langit? Kenapa rambutnya berkilau seperti matahari? Kenapa Eren berubah jadi malaikat dari kahyangan begitu?

"Jean! Oi! JEAN!" panggil Armin berkali-kali saat melihat Jean seperti membeku itu.

Jean sadar kok.

Jean lihat yang seperti malaikat itu Armin Arlert, bukannya Eren si tengik itu. Untunglah malaikat yang membuatnya '_deg-degan' _itu Armin bukannya si Jeager.

"Jean? Apa kau sakit?" Armin yang tak kunjung mendapat balasan dari Jean akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun dan menghampiri si Jean-boy itu.

Lagi-lagi Jean kaget. "E-e-eh Armin, kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Jean gugup. Khayalannya tentang Eren sudah membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak. 'Armin memesona seperti malaikat?'

Yang benar saja dasar Eren sialan.

"Jean, ngomong-ngomong aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu..." kata Armin. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur Jean.

Jean menghela napas sambil sedikit menggeser posisi tidurnya agar si malaik- maksudnya agar Armin bisa duduk di sampingnya.

"Mau tanya apa? Wajahmu sok penting sekali."

"Kenapa kau masuk korps pasukan pengintai? Bukankah kau ingin jadi polisi militer?" tanya Armin.

Jean memeluk gulingnya dan membelakangi tubuh Armin. "Aku tidak punya alasan." jawab Jean yang jelas-jelas bohong. Sialnya ia masuk ke sini karena Eren bodoh Jeager 'kan?

"Jean, kau tahu 'kan Mikas-"

"Aku tahu!" potong Jean cepat. Rasanya seperti menggali lubang dalam hatinya mengingat nama gadis berambut indah itu. "Aku akan tetap mengenangnya walau pun dia sudah mati di dalam perut Eren temanmu itu. Aku akan teta-"

"Bukan itu maksudku." Armin memotong perkataan Jean. "Tapi Mikasa di bunuh oleh Eren yang saat itu adalah... Titan..." lanjut Armin. Kini suaranya terdengar pelan. Ya mungkin Jean yang bodoh itu bisa mengerti mengapa Armin jadi tiba-tiba rapuh sepeti ini. Bayangkan 2 temannya kini sudah... Mikasa sudah mati dan Eren menghilang entah kemana, kalau pun Eren masih hidup, ia adalah seorang titan. Musuh mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak paham, apa yang terjadi pada Eren. Aku sudah mencari seluruh buku di perpustakaan yang mungkin berhubungan dengan ini semua, tapi aku tidak menemukan apa 'pun, aku tidak mengerti sampai aku bisa gila-"

Jean yang awalnya tidak ingin membahas masalah ini pun akhirnya tergerak. Ia bangun dan mengusap punggung Armin. Segala perasaan menenangkan atau apalah itu, Jean mencoba menyalurkannya.

"Armin, kau tidak sendiri. Kita akan mencari tahu ini semua. Aku akan membantumu." Kata Jean yang entah habis darimana tahu-tahu bijak begini.

Armin yang tadi histeris, sekarang jadi lebih tenang. "Etoo, Jean." gumam Armin. "Arigatou." lanjutnya sambil menatap Jean dengan tulus.

"E-e-e-e-to... Armin, aku rasa kau saja yang tidur dibawah. Oke aku mengalah,aku akan tidur diatas. Nah, selamat malaam. Hahahahaha." Jean langsung menaiki tangga kasurnya. Ia lalu buru-buru menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

Bisa gawat kalau Jean tidur di bawah. Jika Armin tiba-tiba melongok kebawah lagi sambil menunjukkan wajah malaikatnya itu, Jantung Jean bisa copot. Ya! Lebi baik tidur di atas.

"Ne, Jean, apa tidak apa-apa jika aku dibawah? Katanya napasmu sesak jika melihat atap terlalu dekat?" tanya Armin. Ia juga sudah mengambil posisi tidur karena sudah sangat mengantuk.

Jean melongok kebawah. "Ya, aku baik-baik saj-" Jean terdiam. Armin sudah tertidur. Dengan nyenyak di sertai wajah malaikatnya.

Jean langsung kembali menutup wajahnya dengan selimut lagi.

Kasur atas atau kasur bawah sama saja Jean!

.

.

.

Eren dan Rivaille sampai disebuah rumah di dinding Maria. Rumah ini berukuran kecil, sangat tidak terurus tapi ini lebih baik karena rumah ini adalah salah satu yang selamat di antar rumah lain yang sudah dihancurkan para titan yang sudah menginvasi wilayah ini. Setelah memasukkan kudanya ke kandang, Rivaille langsung menarik Eren kedalam rumah.

"Kenapa diam saja? Bantu aku menutup seluruh jendela, kau mau mati di makan titan? Ah ya aku lupa, kau sendiri 'kan titan itu" kata Rivaille, ia bergerak gesit menutup semua jendela di rumah itu.

Eren sebenarnya cukup kesal dengan mulut Rivaille, namun ia tahu kalau memang Rivaille patut mencurigainya.

"Hah." Rivaille sudah menutup semua jendela termasuk pintu masuk. Sekarang ia duduk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa, di sebelah Eren yang sedang duduk sambil meremas lutut.

"Heichou..." panggil Eren. "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Eren. Tidak mungkin 'kan mereka pergi jauh-jauh menantang maut kesini dan hanya untuk beristirahat di rumah kosong ini.

"Memangnya kau ingin melakukan apa?" tanya Rivaille.

"Bukan itu maksudku... Tapi bukankah kita..."

"Simpan saja pertanyaanmu itu. Aku tidak berniat melakukan apa-apa. Irvin hanya memintaku untuk menyembunyikanmu selama sebulan. Lalu setelahnya itu bukan urusanku lagi, tapi kalau kau merasa sebulan terlalu lama, kau cukup mengatakan yang sebenarnya siapa dirimu, apa tujuanmu, siapa yang menyuruhmu dan selesai, aku mungkin akan melepaskanmu atau membunuhmu setelahnya." kata Rivaille.

Eren tidak mendengarkan dengan cermat apa yang Rivaille katakan, ia justru terpana dengan kemampuan Rivaille yang bisa berbicara dalam satu tarikan napas itu. "Kapten, kau cukup banyak omong juga yah?" kata Eren.

"Itulah diriku yang sebenarnya." Jawab Rivaille cepat. Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan menuju salah pintu yang terletak di rumah itu. Ia membukanya, "Eren, hanya ada satu kamar dan satu kasur di rumah ini. Sudah berapa hari kau tidak mandi?" tanya Rivaille.

"Mungkin, 1 minggu." jawab Eren sedikit malu.

"Cih, cepat mandi karena kau harus satu kasur denganku." perintah Rivaille.

"A-anou, aku tidak apa-apa kalau tidur di sofa, aku sudah biasa tidak kebagian tempat tidur kok di kamp pelatihan." Kata Eren gugup. Duduk disampingnya saja rasanya sudah seperti mahluk kecil yang siap dimakan, apalagi tidur bareng...

"Aku tidak tertarik tidur bersamamu, tapi aku harus memastikan kau tetap bersamaku. Akan lebih mudah menyadarinya jika kau kabur, tinggal kutebas saja lehermu. Sekarang, -ce-pat-man-di. Itu pertintah!"

Eren memilih untuk langsung menyelamatkan nyawanya ke kamar mandi. Andai saja mata sewarna perak itu bisa membunuh, ia pasti sudah mati.

* * *

To be continued...

Hehehe, fanfic yang awalnya mau dibikin advanture ini entah kenapa dengan sentuhan tangan fujoshi aku jadi bromance gini hahaha. Tapi aku seneng kok buatnya, kalo punya kesamaan selera pair dan lagi gak cari fic ooc, pasti kamu suka yang satu ini.

Yang satu ini aku buat tanpa tahu ending, jadi review dan konkritnya sangat dibutuhkan, apalagi aku ini gampang banget kena writer's block, jadi kadang-kadang fic yang aku buat suka di tinggal begitu aja. Nah, tapi kalo yang bacaaa, aja pada riview, pasti lancar. Hahahaha.

Ninamum ^-^V


	2. Who are you?

Ninamum itha present

.

**DAMN! I LOVE THAT KYOJIN!**

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime-sensei

.

**Summary**; "Oi,oi bocah, santai sajalah, maksudku, sandiwaramu itu. Jika kau lapar kau boleh makan apa saja, tapi memakan saudarimu sendiri, ck. Atau kau mau berubah jadi titan lagi? Baguslah, tunjukkan padaku bagaimana caramu melakukannya!"

Ucap Rivaille acuh. Canon yang diacak-acak sama aku.

**Warning**; Fic yang gak bisa di bilang canon tapi gak bisa dibilang AU. Gak menggunakan EyD dengan baik karena bebas itu lebih seru, berkembang ke arah suka-suka author dan yang pasti bromance karena aku Fujoshi. Kritik dan saran diterima karena ini 1st fic saya di fandom SnK. So, please be gentle.

**Rated; **Aku pengen bikin rated EEEEEMMMM karena kemarenan baru aja 17. Tapi chapter ini T dulu, karena kalo K+ juga gak pantes sih _-_

_Oke desu, check this out!_

* * *

**[Armin POV]**

Hari ini mendung lagi.

Ini hari ke-2 untukku berlatih dengan pasukan pengintai. Ini tidak sama dengan saat kamp pelatihan. Ini sama sekali berbeda. Entah kenapa ini terasa lebih berat.

"Yaampun, ternyata masih ada yang tertinggal. Hei anak baru! Kau mau dimakan titan ya!" ucap salah seorang seniorku.

Benar ini terasa berat. Dulu saat aku tertinggal di belakang, masih ada punggung Eren dan masih ada punggung Mikasa yang harus ku kejar. Masih ingat saat dulu kami masih terlalu lemah untuk melawan bahkan satu titan saja, kami punya mimpi melihat dunia luar yang luas, dunia dimana terdapat air yang terbakar dan daratan yang dipenuhi es, dunia yang orangtuaku selalu berharap melihatnya

Namun sekarang aku tidak megerti, apa alasanku melanjutkan semua ini.

"Kemarikan," Jean yang entah sejak kapan berlari di sampingku mengulurkan tangannya.

**[Armin POV end]**

"Jean? Ah tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok." kata Armin.

Jean merebut paksa tas di punggung Armin itu, namun entah kenapa wajahnya malah melihat arah lain. Dengan dua tas berisikan kurang lebih 10 kg batu tiap tasnya, Jean menyeimbangkan Pace-nya dengan Armin.

"Jean? Kenapa kau membantuku?" tanya Armin, setahunya Jean itu memang tidak jahat, tapi egois. Aneh saja melihatnya tiba-tiba jadi baik seperti ini.

"HAH? Cuma membawa tas begini sih..." kata Jean. Sebenarnya berat sih, tapi Jean sendiri bingung kenapa dia membantunya.

Armin awalnya ingin menolak bantuan Jean, tapi lumayan juga sih. Dulu terakhir kali Reiner pernah menawarinya bantuan dan justru merebut kembali tasnya, hasilnya pada malam hari ia harus meminta Eren memijat punggungnya.

Arrrgh Armin ingat betapa sakitnya malam itu, ia tidak mau lagi.

Armin memutuskan untuk. "Jean, arigatou." dengan wajah malaikatnya.

Dan entah kenapa tahu-tahu Jean jadi hebat. Padahal punggungnya cukup terbebani tapi ia langsung melesat cepat melampaui Armin yang cuma mau bilang 'Arigatou'

.

_Siang mendung itu, tiba-tiba terasa cerah lagi. Armin_ _bodoh berpikir dirinya kini sendiri. Padahal tadi malam baru berjanji, dirinya dan Jean akan mengunggkap kejanggalan ini._

_._

Eren memandangi air didalam bak penampungan. Karena di dalam kamar mandi tak ada penerangan apa pun, ia jadi tidak bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya di air. Namun saat menyentuh air itu ,tangannya merasa dingin dan _yeah! _Eren masih hidup. Airnya masih terasa dingin. Itu tandanya ia masih berada di distrik Shiganshina, di dalam dinding Maria bersama Rivaille kuntet itu.

"Kenapa..." gumamnya galau. Segala sesuatu yang ia pikirkan kini terasa membebani kepalanya. Mikasa dan Armin dimana? Apa maksud Rivaille menyebutnya sebagai titan? Kenapa ia bisa ada di sini? Dan kenapa ia harus bersembunyi dikala seharusnya ia sekarang bergegas dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

Apa yang sudah Eren lewatkan? Sejauh mana? Apakah sejak ia berubah menjadi titan ia sudah melewatkan sesuatu, atau sejak di kamp pelatihan atau...

"Arrrrghh!" Geramnya kesal. Ia sudah mencoba menguras isi kepalanya, tapi yang di temukannya hanyalah jalan buntu.

Eren selalu merasa dirinya harus menyelamatkan umat manusia dari para titan yang mencoba menerobos, tapi sekarang, dirinyalah sendiri titan itu. Dulu ia merasa dengan ketekunan dan tekad yang kuat, ia bisa menghadapinya sendiri. Tapi sekarang... Ia butuh Mikasa untuk tetap bersamanya, ia butuh Mikasa untuk menenangkannya, ia butuh Mikasa untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ah... Pusing." kata Eren. Ia lalu melangkah dan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Namun, tepat saat membuka pintu, sudah ada Rivaille heichou yang menantinya dengan wajah yang datar.

"Kenapa..." kata Rivaille pada Eren.

"Eh, maksudnya?" tanya Eren bingung.

Rivaille menggeretakkan giginya. Nampaknya ia kesal,

"Ano, Heichou," Eren rasanya seperti salah menginjak buntut singa yang sedang tertidur.

"Kenapa setelah menghabiskan 2 jam kau masih belum mandi." Kata Rivaille yang sama sekali tidak mirip dengan pertanyaan.

"Eh? Aku..." Eren tidak mengerti _sih_ kenapaRivaille segencar itu menyuruhnya mandi, tapi sepertinya bagi Rivaille itu adalah hal yang penting jadi Eren benar-benar harus menyiapkan jawaban yang tepat. "Aku... Aku tidak bisa mandi pakai air dingin, aku selalu mandi pakai air hangat karena dulu Mikasa selalu memasak air panas untukku. Jadi, itu..." kata Eren, bohong sedikit tidak apalah.

"Aku ini tidak suka bernegosiasi. Kata-kataku adalah_ rule. _Kau mandi atau tidak, kau makan atau tidak, itu atas seizinku. Sekarang cepat mandi atau..."

"Heichou!" potong Eren. "Sebenarnya aku juga ingin mandi tapi udara malam ini benar-benar dingin. Tadi aku sudah merasakan bagaimana dinginnya air di bak. Jadi aku tidak bisa." Kali ini Eren tidak bohong. Memang airnya benar-benar dingin belum lagi dirinya sudah kedinginan dengan angin malam ini.

"Kau yang memintaku Eren." Kata Rivaille yang untuk sesaat membuat Eren salah paham karena tidak kepikiran kalau Rivaille sampai menggendongnya ala karung kentang kedalam kamar mandi dan langsung memaksannya masuk kedalam bak penampungan air tadi.

"Heichou!" kata Eren kaget. Ia bersumpah bahwa untuk setiap tetes air yang menyetuh tubuhnya ia merasakan dingin menembus kulitnya.

Namun Rivaille tidak memusingkanya, titan itu tidak punya titik kelemahan selain di tengkuknya 'kan? Terpapar air dingin 'sedikit' di tambah cuaca malam yang juga 'sedikit' tidak bersahabat ini tidak apa 'kan?

"He-heichou~" kata Eren gemetar karena air yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia menahan tangan Rivaille yang hendak membuka kancing kemejanya.

Karena Eren menahan tangannya untuk membuka Kemejanya, Rivaille memilih menyabuni rambut Eren yang sebelumnya tidak basah. "Untunglah rumah ini cukup lengkap." puji Rivaille karena ia tidak perlu mencari kerumah lain untuk menemukan sabun dan pasta gigi.

Rivaille menyiram kepala Eren yang yang kini sedang 'berendam' dalam bak penampungan air. Melihat Eren yang sudah tidak ada perlawanan lagi, Rivaille lalu bergegas membuka kemeja putih Eren yang kini sudah basah sepenuhnya.

Dan saat itulah Rivaille benar-benar berhenti 'memandikan' Eren. Ia terdiam saat Eren yang bibirnya sudah membiru dan dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang kedinginan itu menghentikannya.

"Heichou~~" kata Eren dengan suara gigi yang gemeletuk. "Dingin..." tutupnya sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar merasa semuanya gelap.

.

.

Eren mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Saat sudah sepenuhnya terbangun, yang dilihatnya hanyalah ruangan kamar yang kosong. Jendela rumah tetap di tutup rapat, namun serapat apa pun, Eren sadar kalau itu sudah pagi. Cuma ada satu hal yang membuatnya janggal. Ia tidak menemukan Rivaille.

Eren meyingkap selimut yang menyelubungi tubuhnya, entah kenapa itu tebal sekali, mungkin ada 5 lapis. Pantas saja rasanya gerah.

"Hah... Aku pikir dia benar-benar akan selalu mengawasiku." kata Eren sambil menguap. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu, siapa tahu Rivallie ada disana. Tapi tidak seperti dugaan Eren, Rivaille juga tidak ada disana. Eren mulai merasa panik karena ya... dirinya kini ada di Shiganshina dengan titan-titan berkeliaran di luar sana.

Eren berlari menuju dapur kalau-kalau Rivaille ada di sana. Namun, yang didapatinya hanyalah dapur kosong. Eren bingung. Katanya Rivaille akan selalu mengawasi gerak-geriknya, namun untuk ukuran orang yang curiga tehadap orang lain, Rivaille terlalu santai.

"Apa dia memang sengaja meninggalkanku," gumam Eren. Itu mungkin saja, mungkin saja dari awal memang ini rencananya untuk melenyapkan dirinya. Rivaille tidak perlu repot-repot mengotori tangannya untuk membunuh Eren karena kalau tidak mati kelaparan, cepat atau lambat Eren pasti dimakan titan.

"Sialan orang itu." Eren mengepal tangannya. Apa chibi itu berpikir ia tidak dapat kembali ke dinding rose dengan selamat?

Yang benar saja.

Eren lalu melangkah menghetakkan kakinya keluar rumah menuju kandang kuda yang ada di samping rumah itu, namun baru saja sampai didepan kandang kuda itu, dirinya terhenti karena tidak ada kuda di sana.

Mereka hanya bawa satu kuda 'kan?

"Arrrrgh!" racaunya kesal. Jadi ini alasan Rivaille hanya membawa satu kuda? Jadi memang ia benar-benar berencana untuk meninggalkannya sendiri di sini. Dan lagi Eren tidak membawa peralatan manuver 3D-nya. Rivaille memang ingin dia mati.

Eren lalu berpikir sesaat. Shigansina itu berada di dalam dinding Maria. Dinding terluar yang artinya adalah dinding terjauh dari dinding Sina. Berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke dinding rose saja setidaknya ia membutuhkan waktu dua minggu. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memanfaatkan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil daripada titan untuk mengendap-endap. Namun kemungkinannya cuma ada dua.

Mati karena bertemu titan di jalan.

Atau mati karena kelaparan.

Tapi, bukankah Rivaille membawanya kesini karena ia adalah seorang titan? Itu berarti Eren bisa berubah menjadi titan, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Jika saja benar yang di katakan Rivaille, ia pasti bisa kembali ke dinding Rose dengan selamat.

Tapi walau pun itu benar. Eren tidak mau, ia tidak mau berubah jadi monster menjijikan itu. Menjadi sama dengan monster yang memakan ibunya,

Mikasa...

Eren terdiam. Ia benar-benar lebih memilih kalau Rivaille salah dan ia bukanlah manusia yang bisa berubah jadi titan itu. Ia lebih baik mati dari pada mengetahui kalau dia benar-benar telah membunuh Mikasa.

Saat itu. Eren benar-benar kehilangan dirinya. Bahkan mungkin ia lupa kalau dirinya sedang berada di luar rumah, titan-titan bisa saja menemukannya dengan mudah lalu menelannya.

Ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan atau apalah itu. Karena memang wilayah ini sudah di invasi para titan. Jadi saat itu wajar saja kalau titan kelas 7 meter menemukan Eren. Titan yang mulutnya selalu terbuka itu mengangkat tangannya dan menggenggam tubuh Eren yang telah kehilangan dirinya sendiri itu.

Sungguh berutung titan itu mendapat makanan yang tanpa perlawanan itu. Sementara Eren Jeager yang sudah ada di ambang mulut titan itu hanya memandang kosong pada tenggorokan yang sudah siap menelannya itu.

.

.

Sementara si heichou yang dari tadi di cari-cari Eren kini sedang memperhatikan Eren yang sedang berdiri depan kandang kuda, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tanda mengerti. Ternyata Eren ini adalah salah satu rencana 'orang itu' lagi. Rencana yang di susun oleh Rivaille pun di sambut oleh Eren dengan baik.

Rivaille berencana untuk mengungkap Eren ada di pihak siapa. Dan dengan Eren yang keluar rumah tanpa merasa waspada sedikit pun itu cukup menjelaskan padanya bahwa anak itu tidak takut kepada titan-titan yang siap menelannya. Untungnya tadi dia sudah menyembunyikan kudanya jadi Eren tidak bisa langsung kabur. Rencana 'orang itu' cukup bagus, namun dia salah karena memilih Eren yang ceroboh jadi Rivaille dengan mudah menjebaknya dan _voila!_

Eren-ceroboh-Jeager itu terduduk lesu saat mendapati kandang kuda itu sudah kosong. Melihatnya Rivaille menyunggingkan senyum sinis. Eren itu benar-benar bodoh atau apa? Dia titan 'kan? Kenapa tidak berubah menjadi titan saja lalu kembali ke dinding Rose lalu melaporkan bahwa misinya gagal karena di tinggal Rivaille sendirian.

Nah, sekarang ada titan kelas 7 meter menatap Eren yang sedang terduduk diam itu.

"Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Eren?" kata Rivaille memandang hina kepada Eren si titan Jeager itu.

Titan itu mencomot tubuh Eren seperti kue. Rivaille melihat ada yang salah di sini. Kenapa Eren diam saja? Kenapa dia tidak melawan?

Titan itu hampir menelan Eren, dan gilanya Eren hanya diam saja. Belum lagi kenapa tatapan matanya... Kosong begitu?

Rivaille mendecih kesal karena tubuhnya yang reflek bergerak melayang di udara dan menebas titan itu. Lalu tangan besarnya melepas tubuh Eren hingga terbanting di tanah dengan cukup keras.

Rivaille menyambangi tubuh Eren yang masih terdiam itu. Dengan cepat ia lalu kembali membawa Eren masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

Eren mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Rasanya ini sudah yang kedua kalinya untuk hari ini. Jendela rumah masih tetap di tutup rapat. Namun bedanya kali ini ada Rivaille yang sedang duduk didepan sebuah meja sambil membersihkan pisau yang ada ditangannya.

Eren menghela napasnya lega. "Jadi itu tadi mimpi..." katanya kepada diri sendiri. Ia bersyukur kalau Rivaille meninggalkannya di dinding Maria ini hanyalah mimpi, ia sedikit mengakui kalau Rivaille lebih kuat darinya.

Rivaille menengok Eren yang sudah sadarkan diri. Ia lalu menaruh pisau yang di rasa cukup bersih walau memang sebenarnya itu bersih.

"Kalau kau mau menganggap itu mimpi juga tidak masalah..." kata Rivaille ia beranjak lalu duduk di tepi kasur dimana Eren tidur.

"Jadi tadi bukan mimpi?" tanya Eren.

Bukan menjawab, Rivaille justru menyingkap selimut Eren. Ia lalu bergerak membuka kancing kemeja Eren satu per satu.

"Oi, oi! Heichou! Hentikan." cegah Eren yang lalu bangun dan menahan tangan Rivaille.

Namun sekedar pemberitahuan saja, Rivaille itu kuat. Sangat kuat. Jadi ia dengan mudah mendorong tubuh Eren kebelakang dan berada di atasnya. Mengunci segala pergerakan Eren yang melawannya.

"Levi! Hentikan!" kata Eren yang kini tubuhnya sudah topless di hadapan Rivaille.

Rivaille menjambak rambut Eren dan menariknya agar berhadapan dekat dengannya. "Diamlah atau mimpimu itu kujadikan kenyataan." Ancam Rivaille yang sukses membuat Eren terdiam pasrah saat Rivaille yang tidak hanya menanggalkan kemejanya tapi juga celananya.

Eren menggeretakkan giginya kesal mengingat Rivaille hanya menyisakan celana dalam merek calfinn cleyin-nya.

"Wah~ ini yang kedua kalinya. Kau benar-benar monster, Eren." kata Rivaille yang entah memuji atau menghina.

Rivaille lalu meraba pundak Eren yang tadi baru saja menghatam tanah karena dibanting titan itu.

"Ka-kau mau apa!" kata Eren dengan suara gemetar. Bagaimana tidak, seseorang menelanjangimu dan duduk di atas perutmu lalu meraba-raba tubuhmu, bagaimana Eren bisa tidak merasa gemetar apalagi kalau orang itu adalah sir Rivaille, orang paling Eren takuti saat ini.

Rivaille menghiraukan Eren. Ia Justru kini membalik tubuh Eren Hingga hanya punggunya yang terlihat. Rivaille lalu memperhatikan punggung eren yang tidak tergores sedikit pun.

"Eren." panggil Rivaille.

"Apa! Kau sudah selesai? Kapten mesum?" balas Eren ketus. Bahkan ia tidak pernah telanjang seperti ini di hadapan Armin sekali pun.

"Bokongmu, apa kah tidak terasa sakit?" tanya Rivaille.

"Te-te-tentu saja sakit! Kau mendudukinya tahu! Itu sakit!" ketus Eren.

Rivaille hanya mengusap-usap dagunya mengerti. "Bahkan bagian yang paling keras menghantam tanah pun bisa pulih secepat itu..." gumam Rivaille pada dirinya sediri.

Eren yang merasa tidak tahan lagi dipermalukan seperti ini akhirnya berusaha bangun dan membuat Rivaille terjatuh ke bagian kasur yang lain.

Eren awalnya hendak membuka mulutnya dan mencaci maki Rivaille karena kelakuannya yang bisa di bilang kurang ajar itu. Tapi kalau tahu-tahu Rivaille muak padanya dan meninggalkannya seperti mimpinya tadi, ia bisa-bisa tidak bangun lagi. Jadilah Eren memilih memungut bajunya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk berganti baju.

Rivaille hanya mendengus melihat Eren yang tak ubahnya seperti wanita yang malu tubunya dilihat laki-laki. "Padahal tadi malam aku bahkan menggantikan celana dalamnya saat ia hipotermia." gumamnya kembali membersihkan pisaunya yang sudah bersih itu.

.

.

.

.

Bunganya indah, bentukan mekarnya indah, karena banyak jadi semakin indah. Sayangnya bunga-bunga tulip ini hanya tumbuh di pekarangan istana, memamerkan anggunnya hanya di dalam Sina. Tentu saja ini anugerah hanya milik raja, bagi rakyat jelata, bahkan dalam mimpi pun pemandangan ini tak ada.

"Yang mulia, izinkan saya melaporkan perkembangan penyelidikan kadet mutan itu." komandan tampan Irvin Smith berjalan pelan 2 langkah di belakang sang raja.

"Yeah, bagaimana perkembangannya? Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

"Ya, saya sudah mengetahui lokasinya."

Langkah sang raja pun terhenti. Membuat Irvin dan beberapa orang pelayan yang mengikutinya juga terhenti. "Kau... Telah menemukannya?" tanyanya, Ia bicara tanpa menatap Irvin sedikit pun.

"Ya, yang mulia."

Raja Balto berdehem sekali sebelum menyuruh para pelayannya untuk meninggalkannya dengan Irvin berdua. "Kita bicarakan diruanganku saja."

Irvin kemudian mengikuti langkah raja Balto. Dan saat sampai ke ruang kerja raja yang luas itu. Sang raja mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Lalu Irvin, apa rencanamu selanjutnya untuk kadet ini? Kurasa membiarkannya hidup bukanlah hal yang bagus, karena mungkin saja dia bisa berubah lagi menjadi raksasa dan memporak-porandakan dinding."

Irvin melirik raja Balto dengan rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar.

"Tapi bukankah jika kita membunuhnya sekarang, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Bukankah kejadian ini adalah kejadian luar biasa dan di luar nalar manusia ketika ada manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi titan. Kita bisa menggali lebih dalam lagi dari orang ini yang mulia."

"TIDAK! Kadet ini harus segera di lenyapkan. Jika tidak keselamatan rakyatku ada di ambang batas. Dinding rose bisa ikut di rebut juga, ini akan menjadi kekalahan umat manusia yang kedua." kata Raja Balto berapi-api.

Irvin tertawa pelan awalnya, namun semakin lama suara tawanya semakin kencang, semakin kencang hingga ruang kerja raja yang luas ini terasa menggemakan suara tawanya.

Raja Balto memicingkan matanya melihat sosok Irvin yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Sosok bijaksana seorang komandan pasukan pengintai.

"Irvin, kau tahu kelakuanmu ini sungguh tidak sopan?" kata sang raja yang sebenarnya mendengar suara tawa Irvin saja sudah merinding.

"Haha...haha... Haah...hah... Maaf, maaf..." kata Irvin yang mencoba meredam tawanya. Ia mengucapkan permitaan maafnya dengan cuek.

"IRVIN! Kau telah mengucapkan kata maaf informal kepadaku! Kau pasti tahu 'kan apa konsekuensinya?" raja Balto bangkit dan mengambil langkah menuju pintu.

"Melenyapkannya?" tanya Irvin, membuat sang raja menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Anda berpikir seperti itu yang mulia?" tanyanya lagi membuat sang raja membalikkan badannya sambil menatap Irvin bingung.

"Aku juga, hahahahhahaha" Irvin lagi-lagi tertawa kencang. "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu... Hahahhahaahaha"

Raja Balto menghela napas. Jika Irvin berpikiran hal yang sama dengannya, kenapa mesti berperilaku tidak sopan seperti itu. Ia bisa mati jika tidak hati-hati bersikap terhadap raja.

"Aku tahu." kata Irvin, kini wajah jenakanya yang tadi asyik tertawa menghilang digantikan wajah serius seperti seorang komandan pasukan pengintai lagi. "Tapi jika anda, 'yang mulia' ingin saya melenyapkan 'eren' anda tidak harus menghukum saya bukan?" tanyanya.

"Eren? Kadet itu bernama Eren?"

"Tapi yang mulia, apakah anda benar ingin membunuh orang yang bisa membuat kita satu langkah lebih maju untuk kemenangan?" tanya Irvin. "Orang ini bahkan bisa membuat kita mengungkap..." Irvin membiarkan begitu saja kata-katanya melayang di udara.

"Mengungkap apa maksudmu? Berhenti bersikap kurang ajar sepeti itu Irvin."

"Mengungkap siapa musuh kita sebenarnya." lanjutnya, ia menatap sang raja yang sepertinya terhenyak dengan perkataaanya.

"Te-tentu saja musuh kita adalah titan-titan itu, dan Eren salah satu dari mereka!"

Irvin tersenyum asimetris. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya akan pergi dan kembali lagi dengan membawa kabar baik untuk anda." tutup Irvin yang sekarang sudah keluar ruangan mendahului raja Balto yang tadi sempat ketakutan dengah hanya suara tawa Irvin.

.

.

.

"Sekarang Eren, jelaskan padaku, siapa dirimu sebenarnya?"

"..."

"Kau mungkin tidak berada di pihak 'nya' tapi aku wajib tahu kenapa kau bisa berubah jadi titan."

"..."

"Dan... Dengan kau diam begitu, apa kau mau menjelaskan padaku kalau kau benar-benar ada di pihak orang itu?"

Eren sedari tadi sudah mengepalkan tangannya kesal karena pertanyaan Rivaille yang mencurigainya dan itu terus menerus. "Orang itu, orang itu, bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau bicarakan! Dan lagi kalau aku tahu, buat apa aku berada di sini, bersama orang yang bisa membunuhku kapan saja. Levi, aku bilang aku tidak tahu apa-apa maka begitulah keadaanya!" Eren menatap Rivaille penuh amarah. Orang itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak punya hati, dan itu menyebalkan mengingat Rivaille adalah salah satu pasukan pengintai, unit pasukan yang paling berani dan paling Eren banggakan.

"Oi Eren, kau lupa posisimu sekarang? Kau yakin akan terus membentakku seperti itu" tanya Rivaille yang ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Aku tahu dan itu membuatku kesal!" balas Eren lagi.

"Baiklah..." kata Rivaille sambil menghela napas, ia lalu berdiri menghampiri Eren yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Dengan sebelah tangannya ia merangkul Eren dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. "Irvin smith adalah musuh kita yang sebenarnya, aku berpikiran kalau saja dia mengirimmu untuk menjebakku, untuk menghacurkan satu-satunya orang yang berpotensi menghancurkan rencananya. Tapi kau memberiku sedikit kepercayaan saat kau hampir di makan titan tadi pagi. Lalu aku kini hanya ingin tahu, untuk apa aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku tinggal dalam dinding Maria yang sudah di invasi titan dengan seseorang yang aku tidak tahu siapa dia?"

Telinga Eren rasanya panas, bagian yang baru saja di bisiki Rivaille rasanya panas. Entah kenapa panas itu sampai ke pipinya.

"A-aku benar benar tidak, ah! Ayah!" kata Eren. Ia teringat akan satu hal. Walau samar-samar ia ingat pernah memimpikan ayahnya, saat itu ayahnya menyuntikkan sesuatu padanya dan Eren yakin ayahnya ada hubungannya dengan semua ini.

"Ayah hmm? Saat kau takut apa kau lebih ingat ayah dari pada ibumu? Hmm..." Bisik Rivaille lagi, kali ini membuat sekujur tubuh Eren merinding karena bibir Sir Rivaille kini menyentuh telinganya.

"Bu-bukan begitu Heichou, a-aku hanya ingat kalau ayahku bilang ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dariku. Di ruang bawah tanah!" kata Eren. Keyakinannya mungkin hanya sekitar 30% persen akan hal itu, tetapi-

"Maksudmu di ruang bawah tanah rumahmu?"

"Iya, ah! Kunci!" Eren buru-buru meraba lehernya, kuncinya. "Hilang..."

Rivaille menunjukkan sesuatu dari sakunya lalu menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajah Eren.

"Kunci ini maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"I-itu, kenapa ada padamu?" tanya Eren, saat hendak meraihnya, Rivaille lalu menjauhkannya.

"Oh ya kau pasti lupa," kata Rivaille, kali ini ia benar-benar merangkul tubuh Eren dari belakang. "Tadi malam saat menggantikan pakaianmu, aku mengambil ini, kupikir ini cukup bagus untukku, jadi kusimpan."

"Ta-tapi mengambil barang milik orang lain itu tidak boleh tahu! Kembalikan!" Eren berusaha mengambil kunci yang kini ada di tangan Rivaille, di hadapannya. Walau percuma karena Rivaille menggenggam kedua tangan Eren dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya menjauhkan kunci itu.

"Irvin sudah mempercayakanmu untukku, jadi sejak hari pertama aku membawamu kesini, segala yang ada pada dirimu adalah **milikku**"

"I-itu..." Guman Eren yang sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk cebol mesum ini.

"Tidurlah." kata Rivaille, ia lalu melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan pelan ke kamar. "Sudah malam, dan lagi sepertinya kau akan kena demam melihat wajahmu merah begitu."

"Me-menurutmu salah siapa sampai merah begini." kata Eren yang tidak di dengar karena Rivaille sudah masuk kamar

Cklek!

Pintu kamar kembali terbuka menampilkan kepala Rivaille. "Dan besok malam kita akan mengecek ruang bawah tanah rumahmu." katanya lalu menutup pintu.

Eren menggeram. Rivaille benar-benar meyepelekannya karena meninggalkannya tidur duluan, apa dia tidak takut Eren kabur dan menggagalkan rencananya.

.

.

.

.

Jean mencoret-coret kertas tulisnya dengan malas, untung saja dia duduk paling belakang jadi tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau dia sama sekali tidak memerhatikan apa yang Ness hanchou sampaikan di depan kelas sekarang.

Mata Jean benar-benar fokus menatap ke depan kearah Ness hanchou. Namun sedikit pun, ia tidak mendengarkan apa yang pria pirang dengan penutup kepala itu sampaikan. Sedikit pun. Pikirannya terasa campur aduk dengan wajah Armin Arlert yang belakangan ini tak pernah absen sedikit pun dari otaknya.

"Bagaimana, kirschtein?" tanya hanchou dari pasukan pengintai itu.

Jean yang memang dari awalnya _bengong _langsung mengiyakannya saja perkataan Ness.

Namun saat itu Jean merasa seperti orang bodoh karena baru saja menjawab, satu kelas langsung memandanginya dengan tatapan entah itu takjub, heran, dan tidak percaya. Jean merasa risih dengan tatapan mereka, apalagi Armin yang duduk di depannya ikut menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kalau begitu sudah di putuskan. Jean akan memimpin pasukan pencarian ke dinding Maria, Reiner memimpin pasukan pencari di dalam Dinding Rose dan mayor Hanji memimpin pasukan di dinding Sina. Tutup Ness yang lalu keluar ruangan di temani oleh para senior.

"Tu-tunggu, ma-maksudnya? Maria? Aku?" Gumamnya tidak percaya.

Sementara kelas yang tadi baru saja di tinggalkan Ness dan para senior sekarang mulai riuh lagi.

"OI JEAN! Beneran tuh?"

"Wow, sejak insiden itu kau benar-benar berubah ya!" celetuk murid-murid dikelas.

Semua orang mulai mengerubungi meja Jean, hendak mengintrogasinya.

"Padahal awalnya kau ingin jadi polisi militer 'kan? Sekarang kau malah ada di tim pengintai dan ibaratkan perang, kau berada di garis paling depan!" kata Connie memandang Jean takjub.

Jean berkutat dengan kebingungan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang teman-temannya katakan.

Saat itu ada sebuah tangan yang menarik Jean keluar dari kerumunan. Jean lalu mengikuti begitu saja saat sadar itu adalah Armin.

.

Armin menarik Jean ke kamar mereka. Ia lalu menyuruh Jean duduk dan ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"Maaf, Jean, kau benar-benar yakin ingin ke dinding Maria?" tanya Armin.

Jean dapat melihat kegelisahan yang Armin rasakan saat Armin meremas kedua tangannya kalut.

"Aku..."

"Jean!" panggil Armin lagi, kini _angelic face_-nya menatap Jean khawatir. "Kau tidak memperhatikan Ness ya?" tanyanya.

"I-i-itu..."

Armin menghela napas. "Sudah kuduga."

"Jadi apa maksudnya tadi? Aku belum begitu mengerti..." tanya Jean penasaran. Karena hingga satu kelas memujinya karena hal yang sama sekali Jean tidak tahu.

"Komandan Irvin sudah mendapat izin dari raja untuk membunuh Eren. Dan Rivaille Heichou sudah dinyatakan positif berkhianat karena sudah menyembunyikan Eren. Jadi dia membagi kita dalam beberapa kelompok untuk menemukan mereka berdua dan membunuhnya." Jelas Armin.

"Membunuhnya? Bukankah itu malah merugikan kita? Kita tidak bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi jika kita membunuh Eren. Dan lagi memangnya perkara mudah apa untuk membunuh korporal Rivaille... Orang itu 'kan Humanity strongest soldier Armin!"

.

.

"Bukan hanya itu Jean. Tadi kau menyanggupi permintaan Ness hanchou untuk memimpin pasukan pencari ke dinding maria. Kau tahu kan wilayah itu sudah di invasi titan, untuk selamat dari kejaran titan-titan itu saja... Kita mungkin akan kehilangan banyak nyawa, belum lagi tugas untuk melenyapkan Eren dan Korporal Rivaille."

Jean terdiam. Ia benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Dirinya tidak menyangka ternyata efek melamun di kelas sebegini dahsyatnya.

**[TBC] **

* * *

A/n

ini chapter lanjutan setelah kurang lebih 1 bulanan kali ya? maaf ga fast update ya hehehe... buat yang nunggu ini lanjutannya. buat chapter 3 aku update tanggal 26 bulan juni ini (aku sukanya update malem). yaa biar aku punya deadline sendiri gituuu... makasih riview/favorite/follownya, aku baca semua kok ^^v chapter ini rated-nya masih T sih yaa, aku kasih tau romance masih agak jauh, hehehe *cengengesanmulu*

Juga makasih buat nekko aku yang udah BETA chapter ini, hehehew... muaaach! *pus*


End file.
